


The Daughter of Cyberlife

by Rissa_rarity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Android/Human, Anxiety, Bodyguard, Connor slowly turns deviant, CyberLife, Detroit, Deviant Connor, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Introvert, Possible smut, Protective Connor, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK800 - Freeform, RK900 - Freeform, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Trauma, Trust, connor goes deviant, connor has a retractable penis, detroit become connor, detroit become human - Freeform, does not follow story line, may or may not end up eventually being relivant, observant connor, past trauma, plot with a sprinkling of light porn themes, protection android
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rissa_rarity/pseuds/Rissa_rarity
Summary: Connor is assigned to be body guard to the daughter of one of the co-founders of Cyberlife.  Some people think she is actually an advanced, one of a kind android that used her computer mind to 'cheat' her way to fame to shine more light on her 'father', Doctor Maddox. Others just want to ransom her for her dads money. Multiple attempts on her life have been made as she grew up, never able to stay in one place for long.  Connor still has a job to do, hunting deviants - and because of that she must accompany him to crime scenes, be present for interviews he conducts and even live with him. This starts BEFORE Markus finds Jericho, most of the story probably will.(Connor/ofc slow burn, a little dirty in spots eventually, but no full blown smut)





	1. I'm Connor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST Detroit Become Human fic, so keep that in mind xD

Heels clicked toward Connor as he stood at the empty desk sorting papers. As Hank stood, the android turned around as well.  
Captain Fowler stood before them with a young woman beside him, no older than twenty thee. Her naturally blonde hair waved down her shoulders, framing her angular but pale face. She wore a cobalt blue blouse tucked into a high waisted pencil skirt, a few silver bracelets and some black close toed heels that made her stand at 5’9- Connor deducted that without them, she was closer to 5’7. 

After a single gulp no one but Connor noticed, she met his brown eyes with her hazel ones. His eyes zoomed up on the details of her eye instantly, bringing to his attention all of the dots, and spikes of gold, the vibrant green the majority of her iris was, as well as the blue ring that surrounded it all.

^Software instability^

“Miss. Maddox, this is your new body guard.. He is top of the line, and the best we have to offer. Per your fathers request, Cyberlife upgraded his frame for more strength and durability.”  
“Hello, Miss Maddox. I'm Connor! I’m honored to meet you, your father was a critical part of Cyberlife’s development.”  
She pulled her lips into a smile, and shook his outstretched hand. He noticed that she didn’t step any closer than she had to, making the handshake look a little awkward to anyone that was paying attention – no one else was.

“Please, call me Nora.” Connor returned her smile and nodded, accepting it as a command.

The captain spoke up again, “Whenever you plan to leave your home, page Connor and he will escort you.”  
“Now wait a god damn minute, you can’t just take Connor and dump me with all the cases solo!” Hank protested loudly.  
“Calm down, Anderson I was getting to that!” Captain Fowler snapped back. “Connor still has work to do here so we’ll let you know when he’s busy- just stay indoors until he is available.”  
“Sounds manageable.”  
Hank slowly say back down, sated for the time being. 

“Good.” The captain walked away and Hank stopped paying attention as he did. 

“Well, Nora, the time is 12:35. Would you like to go get lunch?” Connor asked.

She turned away a bit quickly at his words, but agreed. As the left the police station Connor sensed a rise in body heat, mainly in the face –she was blushing.  
Connor knew he was designed to be pleasing to humans, and this wasn’t the first time someone clearly found him attractive; so he thought nothing of it and slowed his stride a bit to match hers as she led the way to her restaurant of choice.


	2. Zero to a Hundred

\--X 2 weeks later

It was another day for Nora in Detroit. Today she hadn’t felt like going out so she’d been sitting around her penthouse reading in her pajamas.

Nora was petting her ragdoll cat on the sofa, cooing softly to the cat that purred loudly and rolled over on her back for tummy rubs.

The woman smiled and obliged. Before long, Stella suddenly jumped to her feet and began to give a low growl to the door. 

Nora furrowed her brow, picked up the puffed up cat and took a few wary steps toward the door. As she got closer, the cat wiggled out of her grip and ran off into another room.

She heard a soft _tick tick tick tick tick_ and immediately gasped and sprinted the other way. That door was the only way in or out, so she had to get away from the blast.

Without knowing why, Nora dove behind the couch moments before the ticking stopped. A loud explosion came from the door. The force shoved the couch over and pinned her legs down. She gave a small cry as she hit the ground and felt patches of her back get scorched. Bits of the door and surrounding wall rained down onto her head that she covered with her arms.

The windows shattered outward, making the android window washer and the platform he was on fall from the building..

Her ears were ringing, eyes stinging due to the rapidly increasing smoke as the surrounding area and the other end of the couch were in flames. She tried to pull herself from under the heavy, modern couch hissing in pain as her attempts pulled at the burned skin on her back.

“Help! Help me, please!” she yelled, aware that it was unlikely anyone would hear her due to the penthouse being its own floor.

“Anyone! Help!” Her voice was hoarse with stress as she felt the flames getting closer. She kicked her legs the best she could and coughed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before continuing to try and pull herself free.

Her fingers began to bleed and stain the carpet as she grew more desperate – the flames were heading toward her quickly. “Help! Help me! Fire!” she sobbed as loudly as she could with her head getting lighter and lungs only half full.

Suddenly she was able to take a gulp of air as the couch was lifted from her, she heard the sound of it being tossed aside. “Nora! It’s me, Connor!” he yelled over the sound of the crackling fire. She looked up at him through the smoke as he reached for her – helping her to her feet.

Her legs wobbled, the right one felt wet as her pajama pants stuck to her leg. In a millisecond, Connor knew what to do. Without prior warning, he scooped her up bridal style and jogged out of the penthouse was as the fire androids arrived and used their special features to start putting out the flames before the took the entire top floor.

As they neared the door to the stair case, Connor noticed a handwritten note taped to the wall. It read,

**Welcome home, Miss Maddox**

He blinked and sent a quick Email to the DPD , attaching a picture of the note from his memory.

Nora was shaking like a leaf, clinging to Connor with both arms as she tried-and failed- to not hyperventilate. The android marched her down the stairs as fast as he could, taking the stairs two at a time and faster than a human could have.

The blonde felt her eyes get heavier the lower they went. “You should stay awake, Nora. You might have a concussion.”

She muttered something about her cat before she lost consciousness.

\--X

When she awoke, she was in an ambulance with an IV in and an oxygen mask on. Connor was beside her, flipping a coin expertly between his fingers- not seeming to notice how the vehicle shook as it drove.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake, Nora. You did not suffer a concussion, but you do have minor burns on your back that will require daily first aid, your ribs are bruised, but none are cracked. While attempting to escape you tore up your fingertips. A piece of debris was lodged into your right thigh – nothing major was hit, the paramedic android removed it and stitched you up. You are also dotted with bruises of various sizes and severities, primarily on your mid-back and legs.” Connor reported.

She took a moment to soak in everything he’d said. Slowly, she looked down at her right leg only to look away as soon as she saw the blood soaked bandage on it. “Why don’t I hurt?” she looked at the bandages wrapped around her fingertips, some with more blood than others, hands shaking.

“You were given a strong pain medication moments after we arrived at the ambulance.” He said, matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” She laid back and began clenching her fist a little every second or so as she tried to relax. Connor raised his eye brows as he observed this.

He blinked and did an internet search to decide the best action. To her surprise, he slid his hand over hers and held her hand that sat on her leg. Nora looked up at him in surprise; the android could see her weigh her options before pulling away and shifting her gaze to the window.

Connor took his hand back and clasped them together silently for the rest of the ride.


	3. The Aftermath

After a quick check in at the DPD, a taxi took Nora and Connor to an apartment complex in a fairly nice neighborhood. Hiding in plain site was deemed the best idea, rather than keeping her alone in exactly the kind of place her enemies were likely to look for her.

Nora felt dumb for believing she could make it a full year in Detroit without any attempts on her life. She had such a good feeling about it when she decided to return from Cambridge. She wished she could have stayed longer- she missed the protection android she had while there- Molly, a PF400 the UK Branch of Cyberlife was kind enough to add a companion function to so Nora would have a friend. They called her the Mighty Molly, due to her small frame and immense strength. She was considered obsolete now, so when Nora moved back home she had to leave Molly behind and ‘upgrade’.

When the taxi stopped, Connor got out first and helped the lady out. He supported her right side for the most part and helped her to the door. She shivered as a cold breeze grazed her as they drew close. Her pajama top had some holes in the back from the explosion, so the dusk wind cut right through it. Nora’s arm subconsciously tightened around his waist.

Connor used a key on the door with one hand, and with the other he let his fake skin retreat up to his forearm. He lifted the doorbell box and placed two fingers on a hidden scanner, unlocking another internal lock.

He opened the door with one hand then helped her to the couch while he closed and relocked the door, shutting the blinds on the windows.

“This will be our home for the foreseeable future. I’ve been ordered to stay with you at all times.”

“We have to live together?”

“I don’t ‘live’ at all, really.”

She turned to look at him.

“I’m a machine, I don’t have any of your human needs, food and sleep for example. I never get bored or impatient, I simply go into standby when not needed.” He raised his eye brows, “Unless you’d like me to stay active. I’ve been informed your last protection android had a companionship upgrade, my systems do not support such a thing, but I am programmed to adapt and understand human behavior to help me assimilate.”

Nora sighed, “You can hangout if you want, you’ll have to learn how to _adapt_ to me sooner or later.”

“I do agree that would be ideal.” Her clear distaste went unnoticed.

“I’ve gotten word that the majority of your belongings survived the explosion. Your cat is also doing just fine. She put up quite the fuss but they were able to safely catch her. We can pick up your things tomorrow. Stella, we can get the day after – she is staying at the veterinary office for observation.”

Nora’s hazel eyes suddenly grew then relaxed as she heard the news that her beloved Stella was safe. Connor sensed the rise of serotonin in her brain as joy and relief washed over her. “I needed the good news.” She rubbed her eyes.

“This is a one bedroom apartment, it’s all yours. Some of my clothes have already been brought here in case we needed to use this safehouse, though they didn’t account for you coming as well. I’ll find you something else to sleep in.” Connor rose and headed to the bedroom with the woman on his heels, groaning as her limbs objected to the movement.

It was a simple, mid-sized room with light blue walls and gray trim. A king size bed took up most of the space, a chest of drawers, mirror and bedside tables were the only other furniture in the room. Connor opened the closet and scanned all of the options.

  
“Anything catch your eye?” He gestured to the selection.

Nora yawned, “You choose. I’m ready for bed.”

The android turned back to the rack. _Black, grey, blue or green?_

After a moment, he plucked a forest green v-neck T-shirt. He held it over his shoulder and stayed facing away as she grabbed it and changed behind him.

His brown eyes caught the mirror where he could see her bend over to slide off her ash covered pajama bottoms. Connor looked away at once and kept his eyes trained on one of the hangers in the closet.

“Done.”

As he turned around, she took out the pony tail holder she had in and shook her wavy tresses free, combing it out a bit with her unbandaged fingers. The shirt hit mid-thigh on her, revealing her bruise covered legs. The color complemented her eyes nicely. “I’m going to put myself in standby in the living room, but call if you need anything.”

“I will.”

He offered a smile and headed toward the door.

“Connor?”

He paused, and looked over his shoulder.

“Thank you for saving my life."

Nora offered a smile that fell as he spoke; “Just following orders.”


	4. The First Case

~taxi ride back after picking up her things

The taxi was nearly silent as it autonomously them back to the apartment. They had just picked up her things, and it wasn’t as much as Connor had expected.

Nora was never really one for vanity, though others seemed shocked by this. She didn’t have a ton of things, all of them actually fit in their taxi. A couple boxes of clothes, toiletries, some books and the most important to her- her violin and guitar. Her eyes were trained on the cases, hands clasped in her lap.

Connor scanned her face, noticing the bags under her eyes and the slight red tint they had. “You didn’t sleep last night, did you?”

She jumped as his voice surprised her, then met his eyes for a moment before looking down. “I had a lot on my mind.”

His LED flashed yellow as he considered his options. “We can get you a diary, if you’d like.”

“No….no it’s okay.” Memories of how she used to vent to Molly who was always a perfect listener and knew exactly what to say began to surface.

Connor tried again, “We can…talk about it.”

Nora raised her manicured eye brows for a moment, “Maybe at some point.” 

\-----X

After they took care of her things, Nora changed out of Connors slacks that were much too long for her.

Nora turned to him. “I’m not good with words or opening up to new people.”

He allowed the term, watched her open her violin case and lift it up on her shoulder. “This is how I get through my feelings.”

Nora’s confidence visibly grew as she placed her fingers down on the fingerboard and closed her eyes.

She began a slow, soulful song that came naturally from her. Connor noticed how she rocked forward and back a little, face contorting as she played with feeling. He was entranced with her in that moment, he could hear the HUMANITY in her music. She was playing with her heart, letting her fingers dance around the strings. The music was beautiful, in that moment –though he’d deny it- Connor FELT something. He took in all the details of the scene; the way the violin shone under the lights, how her golden hair waved as she moved with the music, but most of all he noticed how the music almost seemed alive. Her melodies carried her up and down the instrument, still bandaged fingers on her right hand delicately holding the bow.

^Software Instability

Androids could mimic things perfectly-Follow a list of preset commands. But Connor knew no android could copy the raw passion Nora was putting into this. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gcrj3snFjJA> )

She continued to play for an hour, by the time her eyes opened again she was surprised to see Connor still standing in front of her. He smiled and began to clap, “That was very good! When did you start playing?”

“Thanks…uh…I think I was about eight.”

\----X

Connor’s LED flashed yellow as he got a report. “Nora?”

She looked up from her book.

“You should get ready, I have a case. We’ll meet Hank on the scene.”

Nora nodded and headed to the bedroom- returning shortly in a business casual outfit and some professional makeup, golden tresses pulled into a bun with a few loose strands around her face.

When they arrived, her presence wasn’t questioned as she and Connor passed through the holographic police tape. Her walk slowed as she realized the place he was entering- it was an android sex club. Not a major one like the Eden Club but it was still fairly nice. Nora recoiled a little, hugging one of her arms for a moment before jogging to catch up with Connor who hadn’t noticed her fall behind- mind firmly on the case as his programming took over.

In one of the rooms, an overweight man with greasy brown hair lay dead on the bed, the sheets were around his broken neck.

Nora forced a confident appearance as she stood with Hank and Connor. In a blink, Connor had noticed all the evidence. He knelt down and dipped his fingers into thirium on the floor near the body, Hank suddenly stepped into her view.

“You don’t wanna see that nasty shit. Trust me.” 

She gave a small laugh and made small talk with him until the android called him over. Nora couldn’t help but look around at her surroundings: scantily clad androids all over, some dancing on poles, others standing in tubes caressing their bodies and posing. Her cheeks burned as she accidently caught the eye of a male android headed back to his tube, he winked and smiled.

Her eyes fell at once as her cheeks burned hotter.

After a snort of disgust, an officer approached her. “I’m Gavin Reed, pleasure to meet you.” He offered his hand, smiling.

Nora took half a step back when she realized he was there, but shook his hand any way. “Nora Maddox.”

At that moment, Connor looked over and analyzed the situation. Gavin stood tall, head held high – he was confident. Nora was standing with one foot in Connor’s general direction, not quite meeting Gavin’s gaze. He could sense that she was sweating a little bit, showing anxiety or discomfort.

Deciding she was in no danger and the case was more important, he made no effort to get rid of her unwelcome conversation partner. He paid them no mind until he heard Hank scold the other officer, stepping between him and a disturbed looking Nora.

“Just, saying- if you want the real deal!” Gavin winked as he left.

Hank turned to Nora, “Ignore that asshole. He’s a piece of shit that aint worth your time.”

Connor stood, noticing her teary eyes and slumped posture as the Lieutenant did his best to console her in his own way.

“You gotta pay more attention to her, Connor. Gavin was being a fuckin’ creep.” He grumbled.

“Her discomfort isn’t life threatening, lieutenant.”

“Jesus, Connor! Be a fuckin gentleman!” Hank shoved Connor and stalked off.

Connor turned to Nora. “Keep close. I’ve got to talk see what the Traci’s know. Since Lieutenant Anderson so having personal issues, I’m going to need your fingerprints to rent a few of the androids so I can probe their memories.”

“What?” she stopped walking abruptly. Connor whipped around, “Don’t let _your_ personal issues affect my case, Miss Maddox.”

Her eyes grew wide at his curt tone, a frown crossing her lips as her posture dropped as did her chin.

His LED turned yellow for a moment as he considered his next move, having noticed her negative and almost fearful reaction to his last reply. The android gently but firmly took her hand, “Please come with me.” Her hazel eyes looked at his much larger hand that swallowed hers, then flicked up to meet his now softer chocolate gaze. A bit reluctant, she followed him to one of the tubes.


	5. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluff chapter- but Connor is still enough of a machine to not feel affectionate

“You’ve slept only six hours over the past two days. You need to sleep or your sleep deprivation effects will continue to get worse.” Connor said, handing her medicine to help her sleep and a glass of water.

She took both then put her glass in the dish washer.

“Yeah, yeah.” She rubbed her dry eyes, heading for the living room.

“I’ve done some research and based on what I have observed about you I think I know how to help you fall asleep faster.”

Nora sighed, “Okay sure. Anything.”

Connor nodded and headed to the bedroom, she sluggishly followed- finding him pulling back the covers for her when she entered.

“I have selected a few options that I think would benefit your situation- but they have varying degrees of success. The ones with higher rates may seem a bit…invasive.”

She arched an eye brow at his word choice then shrugged. “Give me your best shot.” She slid under the covers, not knowing his intention.

The android offered a small smile and went around to the other side of the bed, sliding under the covers in the pajamas he’d began to wear at night per Nora’s request- since _wearing a suit all the time can’t be comfortable. _

Her cheeks flushed as he softly guided her over to lay on his chest. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back. Much to her surprise, he had his own body heat – warming her up to levels of cozy she hadn’t felt since childhood.

“If my temperature makes you too warm, I can turn it off or cool it down. My research says humans enjoy physical contact with others. Cuddling makes them feel safe and relaxed. I also am aware that they enjoy being warm at night.” His voice was a bit stiff, reminding her that he was a machine following directions that he’d found online.

Nora couldn’t recall the last time she’d cuddled a male figure- or _if _she’d ever done it at all. Normally she’d have moved away from him and asked him to leave the room but she had to admit, his research wasn’t wrong.

In fact, in this moment, it comforted her to know he was an android instead of a human man. She could be sure he had no inappropriate thoughts or intentions with her. Because of that, his simulated heart beat under her ear and his gentle caresses on her back she soon closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, lmk with a Kudos! You can always subscribe or bookmark the story if you want to keep up with it! I know its a bit of a slow start but bare with me


End file.
